


Cage

by Rigel99



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Gen, Orangutans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99





	Cage

The long-haired adolescent sat in the tallest tree for miles, eyes closed in quiet reverence, caught between the vast expanse of the sky and the solidness of the earth to which his throne clung with solid roots. He greeted the rising sun with a humble tilt of his head and boomed the song of his forest so all would know this was his world. His to watch over and to protect.

Maurice sighed deep and long as he opened world-weary eyes. The cold walls of his cell may confine his body, but they would never cage his soul.


End file.
